


Ties That Bind

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Ghosts, Halloween, Haunting, Horror, Love, Other, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: “I promised to follow you always, Nibral.  You didn’t mean it, but I did.”
Relationships: Sparrow/Nibral
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Ties That Bind

“Nibral.”

He doesn’t turn around. Doesn’t look. Doesn’t  _ breathe _ . 

“Nibral, I came back for you.”

He knows what he’ll see if he turns his head. It’s what he sees every time he closes his eyes. Sparrow, their eyes dull and blank, a neat blaster burn in the center of their forehead, their skin dull and ashen. They’ve followed him since the day he left them behind.

“Leave me alone, Sparrow.”

“I promised to follow you always, Nibral. You didn’t mean it, but I did.” Their hand is sickly-cold as it rests on his arm, and he shakes them off. 

“You’re  _ dead _ , Sparrow, I killed you myself.” He’d been the one to put a bolt in their head, before he vanished into the galaxy as the Empire crumbled. “Dead things should stay dead.”

When he turns, Sparrow is smiling, ghastly and unnatural. “ _ Gar’ner, baar bal runi, _ I’m yours, body and soul.” 

There is no running from this, he knows. No amount of credits or lies will free him from the chains that bind them, forged from blood and devotion. “You should move on, then. I don’t want you.” It’s a lie. He wants Sparrow - the  _ real, living _ Sparrow - more than ever, but he took that chance from himself. It’s fitting, he tells himself, he deserves this. He’d relished Sparrow’s loyalty and adoration, and now he’s reaping his just consequences. 

Sparrow smiles again, gathering him in arms as cold as the grave, and they kiss his scarred temple with clammy lips. “I know. I’ve always known.” 


End file.
